youngjusticelegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Derek Marshall
|birthday = November 6 |designation = VI (First Twelve) |age = 25 (2018) |gender = Male |height = 5'5" |weight = 155 lbs |species = Human |eye color = Reddish-Brown |hair color = Brown |blood type = O |relatives = Logan Marshall (distant relative) |mentor = Captain Delta |affiliation = None |powers = Energy Manipulation |weaknesses = None Known |equipment = Dellingr }} Derek Marshall is one of the First Twelve to wield a Gud Klingor. Appearance Derek is a slim young man who, despite being 25 years old, appears to be a teenager. He has reddish-brown hair that spikes at points and slightly covers the middle of his forehead. He wears something akin to a school uniform, saying that it's part of his disguise. Personality Derek is a hot-headed fighter who always seeks out new opponents. His tenacity in battle is something that goes beyond what is normally expected. However, despite his battling spirit, he swears to himself that he will not kills any of his opponents, no matter how heinous their actions are. Derek's relationship with Logan, his distant relative, is very strong. The two of them are very close that they could sometimes be mistaken as boyfriend and girlfriend, mostly from that they are so different from each other in appearance. Sometimes, Derek will ask Logan something embarrassing, and she will proceed to beat him over the head. Despite comical moments, they know they have each others backs in battle and in life. History Powers and Abilities *'Energy Manipulation:' Derek can redirect the flows of energy in the universe, being able to use all forms of potential and kinetic energy. In addition, he can transfer energy from himself to others, or take energy from others when in contact with them. He can also transfer energy to his Gud Klingor, Dellingr, and he can absorb energy from Dellingr. He has control over his powers to the point where he won't accidentally take energy from someone else or discharge his powers wildly, however, a strong electrical burst, sonic disruption, or a state of extreme anxiety will cause him to lose control of his energy manipulation. Equipment *'Dellingr:' Derek carries an ever changing entity who calls itself Dellingr. Dellingr is one of the Gud Klingor, and he carries his own power that Derek can use. Behind the Scenes Okay, yeah, Derek is basically an altered Kazuki Muto from Buso Renkin. I figured it would be fun to see where it would go. Seemed like a good idea to begin with. Quotes *(to Drake Drago) "I know that Logan has joined you and I know how important it is for you to strengthen your organization. I, however, will not join you. Your methods do not sit well with me. Villains or not, they are still people, and I swore that I would value all sentient life, even if that particular life has little to no value." *(to Logan about her scar) "I think it's just the cutest shade of pink." *(when questioned about his and Logan's differing beliefs) "I understand Logan's perspective, and I agree with her. Killing villains who will just bust out of jail again and terrorize the world is the logical choice. But I cannot bring myself to kill them. I was raised to respect and cherish life, and that is why I cannot kill. If I am faced with a situation where I could save an enemy from certain death, I will choose to spare their life. If my enemy chooses suicide, then let I will let them die. I won't stand in the way of their weakness." *(battle cry) "Pierce through, Dellingr!" *(battle cry 2) "Bring it the hell on!" *(battle cry 3) "Crash!" *(battle cry 4) "Prepare to joust!" Trivia *Derek's theme is Light Up the Sky by Thousand Foot Krutch. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Gud Klingor User Category:First Twelve